Tout les chemins mènent au rhum
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Brook a un petit coup de blues, quel meilleur moyen que le chanson pour lui remonter le morale ?


Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien comme certains savent, je suis bretonne et fière de mes origines. Il y a un groupe de punk celtic que j'aime bien : Corrigan Fest. Aujourd'hui, je vous le fait découvrir avec une de leur chanson : Tout les chemins mènent au rhum. watch?v=CvPwZhXTXUo

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres pour les membres du thousand Sonny. Cependant, un des membres, avec sa tasse cassé, s'ennuyait. Brook avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire ; Accorder son violon, chanter, faire une sieste, pêcher avec Luffy et Ussop, demander à Nami de voir sa culotte, etc. Un soupir passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il regardait le liquide ambré dans la tasse. Il se revoyait en compagnie des Rumbar Pirates. Un petit sourire se fit voir sur son visage sans peau.

"_Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini_  
_Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords_  
_Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes_  
_Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum_"

Il sourit encore plus en repensant à cette chanson. Il prit son violon et commença à faire les accords, puis chanta.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit ma mère m'a répété  
Petit fais attention, tu n'es pas très futé  
Ton père était comme toi, il est mort à la guerre  
En chantant des chansons et en buvant de la bière  
À tous ceux qui m'accusent de faire pleurer maman  
Parce que j'ai pris la route le jour de mes seize ans  
À ceux-là je réponds que je pourrais faire pire  
Je pourrais regretter et penser à revenir

Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini  
Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords  
Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes  
Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum

Une nuit dans une ruelle, j'ai croisé un vieillard  
Des cornes ornaient son front et ses yeux étaient noirs  
Il m'a montré un pacte que je devais signer  
Je pris la plume et sans vouloir, renversai l'encrier  
À tous ceux qui m'accusent d'avoir mon âme au diable vendue  
Quand il a vu qui j'étais, même lui n'en a pas voulu  
Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait que faire de l'âme des crétins  
Il m'a dit garde ton âme, pousse tes fesses et reprend ton chemin

Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini  
Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords  
Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes  
Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum

Par un matin d'avril au détour d'un chemin  
J'ai croisé une fille mi-princesse mi-putain  
Elle voulut m'embrasser et faire de moi un roi  
Je ne pus refuser, c'était ma première fois  
À tous ceux qui m'accusent d'avoir cédé à la tentation  
C'est que j'aurais bien voulu mais je n'en eût point l'occasion  
Car dès que j'eus les yeux fermés dans un délicieux soupir  
Elle m'assomma, me prit mes biens et me laissa mourir

Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini  
Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords  
Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes  
Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum

Aujourd'hui je suis là au paradis des cons  
Du haut de mon nuage, je chante cette chanson  
Je bouffe des goélands et je bois de la bière  
Je pisse pour faire la pluie et je rote pour le tonnerre  
Aujourd'hui je suis là au paradis des imbéciles  
Quand je regarde en bas, des fois, je trouve ca difficile  
Alors je me saoule la gueule et je dégringole de mon nuage  
Si j'étais aussi gros que con ca ferait un vrai carnage

Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini  
Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords  
Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes  
Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum  
Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini  
Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords  
Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes  
Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper s'étaient joint à lui pour le refrain. Brook regarda ses compagnons, les trois cité plutôt se tenait pas l'épaule et chantaient encore le refrain. Sanji était sorti de la cuisine et s'était adossé à la rambarde, fumant tranquillement en écoutant la chanson, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nami était à côté de lui, les bras croisé sur la rambarde et la tête sur ceux-ci. Elle souriant comme une bien-heureuse, chantonnant l'air avec joie. Robin était assise sur une chaise, dans l'herbe, près de Brook. Elle faisait semblant de lire, mais son sourire ne trompait personne. Franky quant à lui était assis près de Robin et buvant du cola, souriant en observant les trois phénomènes de l'équipage. Zoro était en face de Brook, sur le banc du mat, entrain de "faire sa sieste". Mais tous savait qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment et qu'il écoutait plutôt les festivités de ses compagnons. Luffy se retourna vers Brook, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Encore Brook ! Encore ! Cria le capitaine.

Et la chanson recommença inlassablement. Brook se sentait heureux. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, et quel famille !


End file.
